ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 74
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 74: Nothing Up My Sleeve...? Andrew hit Aaron with his crab claws, sending the latter flying through one of the columns supporting the roof at the front of the bank, hitting the cement ground. People were running away as the column crumbled to the ground on top of Aaron. "At least when we're done...", Andrew said, "...I won't have to deal with your smartass remarks any longer." 74: NOTHING UP MY SLEEVE...? At that moment, five black robots resembling Storm Mantis flew by the damaged column. They scanned it and found a few drops of Aaron's blood on one of the pieces. Aaron got up, pushing the pieces of the column aside. "Okay. First...", Aaron said, "...what? Second, the fuck?!" The Storm Mantis drones immediately began to fix the column. "Oh, so you survived.", Andrew said. "That just means I torment you longer." The crab claws grew in length, stretching all the way from Andrew, who was still in the air, past the column and the Storm Mantis drones, grabbing Aaron by the shoulders. Two large blasts of water and Aaron was armless, falling on the ground flat on his back. "I've got you!", Andrew shouted. He attempted to fly through the column, but because of the Storm Mantis drones welding the quartz together, he ended up hitting his head. Blood came out of Andrew's forehead. "Ow, dammit!", he shouted. At that moment, three of the five Storm Mantis drones lunged straight for him, scythes pointed in front. "Threat detected.", one of them muttered, notably sounding nothing like Storm Mantis himself. "Engaging with full force." "My God, Storm Mantis...", Andrew muttered, "...what have they done to you?! You're their toy now!" The crab claws grew to twice their usual length. Andrew seized the opportunity to spin around in a circle, killing the three drones. As the drones' bodies fell on the ground, the other two drones looked at him. Andrew grabbed one's spark with a crab claw and launched a large blast of water through it. The drone's body flew off as the other drone was grabbed by both crab claws and forcefully shoved into the roof. The drone's spark was impaled by debris, killing it. "Now where the hell is Aaron?", Andrew asked. Aaron had not moved, watching the entire fight. "Well...", he said, "...I guess this leaves me no choice but to use this." From his pockets, he pulled out what appeared to be two metal sticks with push-buttons at the top. However, Andrew recognized it immediately. "Those...", he said in shock, "Those are Storm Mantis' arms!" "Correct.", Aaron said, pushing the buttons up to the highest they could go. Out of the two arms came two scythes. The sound of a sword being removed from an iron holster was heard. "You bastard!", Andrew shouted. "You weaponized Storm Mantis?!" "Why do you care so much?", Aaron asked. "Did something else happen that I'm not aware of?" At that moment Andrew began having flashbacks... ~*~*~*~* DATE: AUGUST 12, YEAR 534. LOCATION: A HOSPITAL IN WILCOX, ARCHER DISTRICT The nurse walked into Andrew's room. "Good morning, Andrew!", she said, shutting the door. "How are you feeling?" "I'm still in pain.", Andrew said. "Your anesthetics aren't working." "Oh, that's no good.", the nurse said. "Well, the doctor said that he wishes to replace your small intestine with a Modified Aluminum replacement. However, the recent skirmish between the Army and a robot made of Modified Aluminum has made the entire District's supply very scarce. If we can't get the Modified Aluminum, there's nothing we can do." At that moment, the door opened to reveal a brown robotic mantis. He was carrying what appeared to be a television from the 1970's. "Out of the way.", he said, firing a blast of lightning through the nurse's chest. The nurse fell on the ground dead as the mantis placed the TV at the food of Andrew's bed. The mantis turned it on, revealing a man with light blue hair on the other end. "Hello, Andrew.", he said. "Who are you?", Andrew asked. "What do you want?" "My name, you will find out in due time.", the man said. "As for what I want, nothing major. You were hospitalized for an injury made by Aaron, the Lightning Warrior, were you not?" "How do you know?", Andrew asked. "And you need Modified Aluminum...", the man said, "...do you not?" "How do you know?!", Andrew asked. "Well...", the man said, "...I can get you some. My men can smuggle it into Archer District without being detected." "Why are you being so kind?", Andrew asked. "And in return...", the man said, "...you will work for us. We need someone with a vendetta against Aaron. However, if you decline, I cannot get you the material you desire. What will you do, Andrew the water elemental?" Suddenly, the door opened. It was the doctor. "Okay, Andrew, I--", he said before he noticed the mantis. "Storm Mantis!", the man shouted. "Kill him!" "As you wish, master.", Storm Mantis said. He slashed the doctor across the chest, then closed the door before the doctor's body even moved. Storm Mantis moved the doctor's body over by the nurse's. "What will you do?", the man asked again. "I--", Andrew said. "I'll work for you!" "Excellent.", the man said, smiling. "Storm Mantis! Dispose of the corpses and clean up the mess!" "Of course, master.", Storm Mantis said. ~*~*~*~* Present day... ...and Aaron jumped, slashing Andrew across the face with the scythe in his left hand. Andrew screamed in pain as Aaron kicked him in the stomach at Mach 4. Andrew coughed up blood and landed in some grass near Aaron's house. "Damn you!", Andrew shouted, getting up. The crab claws grabbed Aaron by the shoulders. Aaron dropped the scythes as Andrew began to spin around, building up momentum. He let Aaron go, sending Aaron flying towards the business district of the city. However, Aaron managed to grab one of the crab claws. "Got you!", he shouted. He began to spin Andrew around. "No!", Andrew shouted as the other crab claw wrapped around the column at the bank. However, it ripped in two, and Andrew was launched into Aaron, sending them both into a skyscraper in Waurika's business district. Aaron got up. There was no one in the room, and the lights were off. "Oh, thank God this place hasn't opened yet!", Aaron shouted. Before Aaron knew it, his shoulder was grabbed by a crab claw, and he was thrown out of the window. "Thunder Grappling Hook!" A grappling hook made of thunder launched out of Aaron's index finger, landing in the elbow of the crab claw that wasn't damaged. Aaron pulled forcefully on the grappling hook, ripping the crab claw in half and sending Andrew falling. Aaron grabbed Andrew and placed the latter underneath him. Aaron placed his knees above Andrew's throat, so that when they hit the ground, Aaron kneed Andrew in the throat. "Had enough yet?", Aaron asked as he jumped off of Andrew. Aaron's knee gave out, making a loud pop noise and putting Aaron on one knee. Aaron screamed in pain as Andrew coughed up blood. "Not a chance.", Andrew said. "Although, from the looks of it, your body has." The crab claw halves regenerated. Such was to be expected from Modified Aluminum. The crab claws grew in length and pointed menacingly at Aaron's face. Andrew smiled as two large blasts of water sent Aaron flying backwards, chunks of skin coming off. "Now then...", Andrew said, preparing the crab claws for another attack, "...be a good dog and just die already!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff